icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aikatsu! - Hoodlum's Revenge
Aikatsu! - Hoodlum's Revenge (also known as Aikatsu! - The Revenge of Hoodlums) is the Upcoming Project game that will be released in the Future. it is based title of Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge. The Project would be marked crossover, as they considered working the Custom Texture for GameCube called: Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition Languages Variously, the language would be used as All of above, except not at all. Some languages will be included flags and can be changed on Options Menu. - English (UK) - English (US) - Français - Español - Español (México) - Deutsch - Italiano - 日本語 - Nederlands Jibber-Jabber Levels Currently not known, but you might seen if you choose characters, you will prompted going location is Starlight School. Characters Playable * Ichigo Hoshimiya - The Leader of Soleil, dressed with Pink Torte Coord * Yume Nijino - The S4 Member. * Rayman * Ly The Fairy - One of the strongest power for giving to Rayman. * Josette - The Interface Robot Model by Josette's Grandpa. * Donald Duck - Everything does know loving to Daisy Duck. Unlockable * Aoi Kiriya - Ichigo's friend. * Ran Shibuki * Otome Arisugawa * Yurika Todo * Madoka Amahane * Seira Otoshiro * Kii Saegusa * Laala Manaka * Pio - One of making Potions. * Shion Kamiya * Sakura Kitaoji * Mirei Minami * Mizuki Kanzaki * Kaede Ichinose * Globox - Rayman's Pal. * Akari Ozora * Sumire Hikami * Laura Sakuraba * Kirara Hanazono * Elza Forte * Yozora Kasumi * Ajimi Kiki * Aroma Kurosu * Tily * Bégoniax - The Cauldron for cast the Frog. ** Available if you defeat boss. * Juri Kurebayashi * Mikuru Natsuki * Rin Kurosawa Enemies * Hoodlums * André * Stumbleboom * Hoodboom * Included with Castlevania's Enemy. * Included with Spyro's Enemy. Items Story The Story will be coming soon. Development Aikatsu! - Hoodlum's Revenge was received for develop the game using unity engine, As it suggestion about engine outside, Just like Ubisoft. Being that game was possible based on Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge, that allows for spin off game for Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Some Voice actor are needed to improve it, then it would need if the voice clip are included, then it will put on Assets. To ordering the voice actor are included (like Spyro 2: Spring Savanna), Help us to record your voice in order to make it. As Certain about the game for Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! during in May 8, 2018, It will closing service until July 11, 2018, it was announced that will be no longer available events in future. With no luck, The fan of photokatsu are decided who did saying Photokatsu is dead. which founded on MyAnimeList. At in May 7, 2018, PriPara PriPuz was finally ended service, it will no longer more events in the future, and because the game for PriPara Nintendo Switch was called: PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage! Possibly, No English Language, but who anyone if they are translating to English, or it will be released as WorldWide, just like Puyo Puyo Tetris. The Resurrection of Developers It was intended about Rayman game as developed by Ubisoft. Sometime, Aikatsu! was developed by H.A.N.D, which it's the game for Data Carddass. Most of game during 1999, a game Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer was certained about Insomniac Games. Trying to rip the models on Blender. for making fan game called Spyro 2: Spring Savanna. A user Kira-sky was decided porting to MMD, some characters can be converted to fbx. which indicates it would be playable character, such as Ichigo Hoshimiya, Rayman. Some models are not included for no reason, Which is what we don't know rip other games (such as Wonder Project J2). As about with 2D Mode or 3D Mode, It's currently not known if they included the Arcade Minigames (such as 2D Madness and 2D Nightmare) Bundled Games Aikatsu! - Hoodlum's Revenge has received that allows Crossover game, Nobody knows that game can be played if there is installed on the Computer. Although several components are missing, in case you can download ROM on emuparadise, so we ask you not talk about finding ROMs or anything. A Release of GOG.com was included. For example, if the game has re-releasing the game for Rayman 2, it will be compatible with Windows Vista and newer OS (if you run Windows 7). the issue of Windows 10 might not work. so in that case, you can use the Older Build such as 10240 (which if is Threshold 1 Release) * Asterix & Obelix XXL* * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne* * Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage!* * MapleStory * Dawn of Mana* Notes: * Several Games are required to use Citra Emulator. * Asterix & Obelix XXL requires to run Windowed Mode using DXWND (PC Only) ** Alternatively, you can run Full Screen using WineD3D. * Warcraft III requires patch at least 1.27b/newer and must run on Windowed mode. ** Use the parameter -window to add in shortcut on desktop at properties window. * Several Games are required to use PS2 Emulator, like PCSX2. Releasing the CD/DVD/Blu-Ray Support In other words, an Installer will be included onto written CD, This includes a Bonus and Bundled Games are included for installer. However, it is recommended you have install DirectX 9.0c Jun 2010, as well You have install the Visual C+ AiO, contains 2005-2015. Aikatsu! - Hoodlum's Revenge will included with bundle games, as well some various games must need to be installed. If the components are missing, Find on google. How much the size will work? Naturally, if the game is 4,7 GB, maybe if is not enough space. so i guess recommended with Blu-Ray. Otherwise you can use 4,7GB DVD, but it is recommended if you have DVD-R or DVD-RW. The Size is currently not known, so please keep it mind it will be released in future. Category:Fan Games Category:Windows Games Category:Crossovers